


#冬铁# A Burden Taken  （A Deep and Intimate Pain系列第一篇）

by citymagazine



Series: A Deep and Intimate Pain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citymagazine/pseuds/citymagazine
Summary: When soul mates cross paths, they take away each others' pain, whether or not they ever meet again.Tony crossed paths with his soul mate at a young age.It was during a murder.





	#冬铁# A Burden Taken  （A Deep and Intimate Pain系列第一篇）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Burden Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487200) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> 毫无疑问在我不算太短暂的翻译生涯中，这篇属于神仙宝贝级别！！你读了不吃亏，你读了不后悔，不读抱憾终身！！

文前注释：关于冬兵之后会念叨的那句  
 "моя душа" (moya dusha) ——my soul or my heart  
 "ты моя душа" (ty moya dusha)  ——you are my soul

作者前言:  
For AvocadoLove.  
This story is for AvocadoLove who seems to share my love of Stuckony and Soul Mate AUs. Alas, this fic is for the WinterIron Holiday Exchange, so no Stuckony; however, hopefully the fact that it is a Soul Mate AU makes up for it. Happy holidays.  
Also, a special thanks to Towaneko, who beta read and edited this story. You are amazing and a treasure.

 

Chapter 1

托尼滑到树上，深深地吸了一口气。他的呼吸在夜晚的寒冷中弥漫着白色、温暖的雾气，柔和的管弦乐正从大厦的窗户里传出来。

托尼拽了拽他的礼服领子。他非常讨厌这些聚会，太无聊了，相比之下他更愿意呆在家里修改电脑或者为他的机器狗设计新蓝图。为什么他的父母强迫他参加这些对他来说毫无意义的派对？这些聚会上没有一个和他年龄相仿的人，所有的老人都不理他，只有少数几个人例外，而那些少数人总是捏他的脸颊，或者是做一些像祖母一样让人尴尬的事情。

托尼揉了揉他的胳膊，那是他和他父亲说了这些话以后被抓住的地方。他咬着下唇按摩着自己的瘀伤，寄希望于自己能让那块地方好受一些。

托尼小心地抬头瞥了一眼大厦，在自己想待在这和大脑告诉他如果不想再冒一次瘀伤的风险就需要立刻回去之间感到左右为难。

他爸爸应该会再忽视他两分钟吧?

托尼把膝盖贴在胸前，陷入了自怜和对困境的沮丧之中。

一阵轻微的尖叫声把托尼的注意力吸引到了大厦的一扇窗户上。

托尼深深地吸了一口气，看见一个穿着深色衣服，有着金属手臂的男人从一扇窗户爬出来，纵身跳到屋顶上。那个男人背对着托尼着陆的姿态非常优雅，就像一只大猫一样。

那人从肩膀上瞥了他一眼，这一动作使托尼非常短促地看见了一眼那个男人的脸。隔了那么远的距离他无法看清楚面部特征，但他确实看见了一个黑色面具，它遮住了那个男人的下半脸。

那个男人背对着托尼，继续察看周围，然后他低下头把手举到耳边。

许多间谍电影里的画面在托尼的脑海里闪过，让他的心跳因为兴奋和好奇异常振奋。

又过了一会儿，那个穿黑衣服的人冲出屋顶，从另一边跳下，消失在了黑暗中。

这是托尼见过的最酷的东西，也有可能是第二酷？那只手臂看上去很漂亮，托尼的手指因为拆解的渴望而抽动着，他想拆掉并研究那条手臂，直到他知道所有的秘密为止。

“托尼？托尼，你在外面吗？”贾维斯大声喊道。

托尼缩了一下。“我在这。”

贾维斯急忙跑向他，管家的脸因为跑步而涨红着，头发也有点乱，但除此之外，他看起来还是那么完美。“Sir，在你妈妈注意到你不在场时我很担心你。”

托尼把头埋到肩膀中间。“但我爸爸没有注意到，对吗？”

贾维斯叹了口气，一种悲伤的表情从他脸上弥漫开。“你父亲暂时还没有发表评论，但我恐怕他很快就会注意到你的缺席，因为Hampenstair先生即将宣布一个消息。”

托尼闭上了眼睛，那一刻他恨不得自己能把时间停下来。然后他强迫自己站起来，跟着贾维斯回到聚会上，在那里，他每一毫秒都感到自己的生命在流失。

在那天的晚些时候，一声刺耳的尖叫打断了Hampenstair的讲话，托尼和所有的客人都非常吃惊。

Hampenstair太太发现被人谋杀在她的卧室里。

* * *

距离 Hampenstair太太的尸体被发现已经过去三个小时了，但警察仍然拒绝让参加聚会的人离开。

霍华德在客房里踱来踱去，托尼和他妈妈坐一起在床上。她在托尼的背上揉了几圈安慰他。“冷静下来，亲爱的，他们会让我们在适当的时候离开的。”

霍华德晃了晃他的苏格兰威士忌，喝下了半杯。“在适当的时间？他们几个小时前就应该让我们走了！难道他们不知道我是谁吗?我他妈的造了他们的枪。"

“亲爱的,不要夸大事实。”

“你认为没有我对武器开发的贡献，他们还能拥有现在的这些枪支？”

“不,亲爱的,但是——“

“警察只是在寻找信息，对吧？”托尼尖声说道，他害怕父亲的愤怒，但他更害怕父母吵架时发生的事。“如果我们能给他们提供一些呢？”

霍华德嘲笑了他，“除非你看见过凶手，否则我们无话可说，这就是为什么我们应该被允许离开，我们中的一些人对社会的贡献可不是在这浪费时间就能达到的。”

“我有一些！”托尼坐得更直了，兴奋和领悟像电流一样在他的血管里奔涌。"我看见一个穿着黑色衣服有金属手臂的人从窗户里爬出来，然后消失了。"

霍华德皱起了眉头。“托尼，你的想象力真丰富，记得下次用它来创造一些有用的东西，而不是编造荒谬的故事。

“但我确实看见了！”

玛丽亚用胳膊搂住托尼把他拉回来，托尼甚至没有意识到自己已经向他父亲猛扑过去。

霍华德冷笑道。“那你就告诉警察你的故事吧，我想看看他们会作何反应。”

“我会的。托尼坚定地点了点头。

二十分钟后，当被派来问话的警官嘲笑他时，他感到很丢脸。

他没有再提起过那个有金属手臂的男人。

* * *

在那起凶杀案发生后还没到24小时，托尼感到自己的头盖骨一阵刺痛。

他皱起眉毛，放下他的玩具车模型去找贾维斯，然后他发现他的管家正在厨房里准备晚饭。

托尼走到贾维斯跟前，拉拉他身上的粉红色围裙好引起他的注意。“我的头感觉怪怪的。”

贾维斯停下了切菜的手，低头看着托尼。“什么样的奇怪法？”

托尼皱起了眉头。“奇怪……就有点痒痒的，但不是真正的那种痒。”托尼用手指捅了捅自己的头盖骨。“好像那里有某种压力，也许我长了个肿瘤？”

“你的头撞到过什么东西吗?”

“没有。托尼愁眉苦脸的，还在因为那天晚上从大人那里得到的不信任感而感到痛心，他告诉他们那个有金属手臂的人的事，但是他们为什么把他当傻瓜看待？“只是感觉怪怪的。”

贾维斯皱起了眉头，用眼睛环视着托尼，好像在寻找什么东西。过了一会儿，他礼貌地对托尼笑了笑，弯下腰来，好让他更接近托尼的视线。“托尼，你知道灵魂伴侣，对吧?”

“嗯哼。”托尼翻了个白眼，几乎每一部浪漫电影和每一部迪士尼电影都有这样的情节。灵魂伴侣可以带走彼此的痛苦，当——

“哦！”托尼用手捂住嘴巴。

一股难以置信的感觉涌上他的心，他发现自己在精神上追逐着那种刺痛的感觉。这就是它的工作原理，对吧？灵魂伴侣不必为了消除彼此的痛苦而再次穿越。他们只需要找到痛苦的根源然后把它拖过来，或者只是接受痛苦，对吧?

托尼不喜欢痛苦，但如果这意味着帮助他的灵魂伴侣，他会很乐意接受它。另外，这会让他的灵魂伴侣知道他们已经相遇了。然后他们就可以往回寻找，找到彼此——

“托尼，这也许不是你的灵魂伴侣，但它是——”

托尼尖叫着。

白热的痛苦灼伤了他。

他失去了知觉。

* * *

资产觉得很紧张，他的胸口起伏不定，他痛苦的呼吸着。

有点不对劲。

他被绑在椅子上，能感觉到自己的头骨上电流的冲击，但随之而来的疼痛却不复存在。

他可以思考。

他不应该能思考

除了痛苦和头顶上的光亮外他不应该有任何思考的余地。

有一些记忆的碎片流进他的脑子，图像、声音、气息和味道交织在一起，带来一阵模糊的感觉。

流过他大脑的电流停止了。

他因为解脱松了口气，负责清理记忆的那个人开始把他从椅子上缓慢的松开。

他们向他提出一些问题以确保他工作正常。

他回答。

没有人问他是否感到疼痛。

他的管理员从小房间角落里走出来，命令他服从。

资产服从了，没有提起痛苦消失的事。

按照他的程序，询问管理员、医生或者质疑设备不在他的设定范围内。

* * *

“你真的不明白这到底意味着什么吗？”霍华德的声音像刀子一样穿透了托尼脑袋里的迷雾。

“我理解你为什么担心，但这应该是件好事，我们不应该——”

霍华德苦笑着打断了玛丽亚的话。“好事？玛丽亚，想想看，他不是呆在家就是在学校里，过去两周他也没去过其他地方。很可能他就在昨晚的聚会上和他的灵魂伴侣相遇了，而你在那里见过和他年龄相近的人吗，他会成为那些自大混蛋们的玩具。”

“也许有些适龄的其他人在那，只是我们没有见面而已？”玛丽亚这样提议道。

霍华德咯咯地笑了起来，冰块在他手中的杯子里叮当作响。“我猜可能是那个凶手吧，或者说有金属手臂的那位？”

泪水从托尼的眼睛里涌出来，他试图假装自己还没醒，但却无法掩盖自己在床上不安地挪动。

玛丽亚嘘了一声示意霍华德，“他醒了。”

“太棒了（fantastic），”霍华德吐出这个词。

托尼闭上眼睛，翻身把脸埋在枕头里。

霍华德重重地踏着地板，走到他跟前，在他背上重重拍打了一下。

托尼睁大了眼睛，对他的父亲怒目而视。“史塔克家族的人不会逃避问题，托尼，别躲在你的枕头后面。”

“你的头还疼吗?”玛丽亚边问边伸手去揉托尼的太阳穴。

托尼摇摇头。

“太好了，他很好。祝贺你，托尼。”霍华德带着恶意讽刺道。“你和你的灵魂伴侣相遇了，这是一个人一生中最美好的时光，或者诸如此类的东西。我现在要回去工作了。”

“霍华德！”玛丽亚责备道，但他已经离开了。

一颗泪珠从托尼的脸上滑落，他尽可能快地把它擦掉。“我很抱歉。”

玛丽亚紧紧地抱住托尼。“你吓到我们了，托尼，我们差点送你去医院。你没有做错什么，你父亲担心你，他只是不知道如何表现出来。”

托尼抽泣着低下头。"我真的会成为别人的小玩具吗？"

玛丽亚瑟缩了一下，继而告诉他：“不要因为你父亲的话觉得心烦，无论你的灵魂伴侣是谁，他们都会无条件地爱你，你明白吗？”

托尼点了点头，但他父亲的轻蔑口吻使他对这一切感到怀疑。

* * *

在接下来的一个星期中，托尼对他的灵魂伴侣有了更多的了解。

他的左肩总是很疼，无论那是什么原因引起的疼痛，似乎都同时对他们的脖子也造成了一定的压力——托尼是这么想的。因为只有他脖子的左边会有微弱的刺痛感，那种感觉不太强烈，以至于他没有马上注意到这件事。

当托尼第一次感到肩膀疼痛时，他的脑子立刻就转到了那个有着金属手臂的人身上，但他没有向任何人发表过他对这件事的看法。相反的，他花了好几天的时间来考虑是否应该尝试消除他的灵魂伴侣的一些痛苦。

第一次这样做是很可怕的，一点也不像电影里那样。但如果是托尼每天都在痛苦，他会很感激他的灵魂伴侣能承受一些这种痛苦。

他坐在床边喘着气，重新振作了起来。

他想成为一个好的灵魂伴侣。

他逐渐放开感觉，肩膀周围的刺痛感渐渐加强，直到一种灼烧般的疼痛吞噬了他。

托尼抓住自己的肩膀，发出痛苦的嘶嘶声。这种疼痛远没有他第一次承受灵魂伴侣的疼痛时那么严重，但那仍然很疼。感觉就像他那只手的肌肉着火的同时又举着一整吨砖头。

托尼封闭了接收痛苦的通道。

他做了几次深呼吸，然后又试了一次。

那花了他数小时，数天在接受和隔绝他的灵魂伴侣的痛苦间反复，直到燃烧的感觉变成让人习惯的钝痛为止。

他希望他的灵魂伴侣能享受他们的缓刑。

* * *

当他的管理员开车把他送到下一个目标的位置时，他的左臂被击中了。

疼痛消失了。

他皱起眉毛。

资产对疼痛很了解，他知道除非某个医生或他的管理员给他一些东西，那会阻止他的痛觉接收，否则他应该会感觉到手臂上肌肉和神经的持续拉扯感。

重量还在，但没有痛苦。

有什么地方不对劲。

他有些地方出错了。

他应该向他的经纪人报告这个缺陷。

资产紧紧闭合着嘴。

这是个瑕疵，但对他有利。更少的痛苦意味着他能更有效地战斗。除非这个缺陷被证明是有害的，否则他的管理员不需要知道这件事。

* * *

资产不知道自己睡了多久，他只知道他的医生和管理员都更换了。

当他的新管理员向他解释自己的任务时，他猛的抓起自己的战术装备。

他的右手掌突然感到刺痛。

资产停下穿衣服的手，盯着手掌。

他看不出他的手有什么问题。

他又继续穿衣服。在任务完成后，他的管理员拿着目标的照片，让他将目标的日程和相关习惯信息重复一遍，资产这次将这起谋杀处理的看起来像自杀一样。

一个小时后在运输途中他的手掌依旧感到刺痛。

他专注的感受着，这不是由于麻木，而是由于其他完全不同的东西。

他闭上眼睛想找到源头。

尖锐的疼痛取代了刺痛。

资产哼了一声，伸出手指。

那感觉像是刀伤。

资产对此充满了好奇。

* * *

托尼敬畏地低头看着自己的手掌。

那里缠着绷带，当他试图在厨房里帮助贾维斯时用刀割伤了自己。

不过他没有感到疼痛。

两年前他和他的灵魂伴侣相遇了，在那期间他的灵魂伴侣从未从他身上带走痛苦。但他明白，因为他的灵魂伴侣大部分时间都很痛苦，所以他们可能不想忍受更多。

托尼把自己的手握成拳头，抱在胸前。他本来可以自己处理这种痛苦的，但是他的灵魂伴侣把它从他身上带走了——他很珍惜这一点。  
托尼独自待在他的房间里，他弯下腰看着自己破碎的机器狗。霍华德总是说这只狗浪费了托尼的才能，当他看到托尼和狗玩的时候总是皱起鼻子。所以托尼花了一个月的时间升级他的狗，这样他的父亲就会为此而感到骄傲。他真的以为自己完成了一个了不起的工作。

但霍华德并不这么认为。

他把狗扔到房间的另一头，然后把它捡起来，带到工作间，把它拆得粉碎。

托尼要花好几个月才能修好它，老实说他甚至不确定这是否值得，如果霍华德又把它弄坏了呢？

他的头骨开始感到刺痛。

托尼紧张起来，那些鲜明的回忆又回到了他的脑海。

他可以无视他灵魂伴侣的困境。

他不想要痛苦，而且他的灵魂伴侣目前也只接受过一次他的痛苦。

“你简直是个一无是处的废物！”霍华德的喊声回荡在托尼的耳边。

托尼闭上了眼睛。不，他并非一无是处。他至少可以做一件正确的事。

托尼敞开通道接受他灵魂伴侣的痛苦，当他们的痛苦突然向他袭来时，他开始尖叫起来。

* * *

资产一路低着头，艰难地拖着脚步来到了小镇的图书馆。他不应该在这里，他很可能会因为他的越位行为而被放到椅子上，但他需要答案。

他想要答案已经有一段时间了，现在这种渴望越来越强烈。

在他的管理员再次把他关进冷冻室之前，他们已经把他洗过一遍了。他的记忆和以前一样混乱，但有几件事特别突出了，无法抹去。他的胳膊不再疼了，而且至今为止他已经被放到椅子上两次，在最初的疼痛后，他除了电脉冲什么也感觉不到。

他需要弄清楚自己身上到底发生了什么事。

他在书架上搜寻百科全书，然后挑了一本翻到疼痛的部分。他草草浏览着，直到偶然发现了一些东西，这些东西在拉扯着他的记忆，但他却记不起细节。

灵魂伴侣。

关于痛苦和灵魂伴侣的章节非常简短，所以他把书放在一边，另外开始寻找包含关于灵魂伴侣信息的百科全书。然后他终于找到了。资产匆匆翻阅着书页，直到找到想要的段落。他读得很快，每隔几秒钟就会抬起眼睛以确保危险不会靠近。

灵魂伴侣一旦建立联系，可能就会带走彼此的疼痛。

资产有灵魂伴侣吗?

资产摇了摇头。资产就是资产，物品没有灵魂，所以它不可能有灵魂伴侣。

但是如果真的有呢？

资产想摆脱这个人叛逆的想法，但他发现自己做不到。

这个想法在他脑子里闹腾得实在太厉害了。

* * *

资产被找回来，放到了椅子上。

又一次没有疼痛。

没有痛苦，他就更容易保持记忆。

他的记忆褪色、破碎，像马赛克一样混杂在一起，但有些东西是清晰的。

他记得自己学到了什么。

灵魂伴侣。

他有一个灵魂伴侣。他不应该有，但确实存在的东西。

他有个灵魂伴侣，他们把他的痛苦带走了，尽管他们完全不知道他是什么样的人。

资产觉得自己的胸口以一种他从未经历过的方式疼痛着。

这种感觉很好。

* * *

“该死！”托尼把啤酒瓶扔到房间的另一边，跪下来，把脸埋在手掌里尖叫着，他尖叫着，直到肺部感到烧灼。

霍华德和玛丽亚都死了。

托尼用拳头猛击他起居室地板上的长毛绒地毯。

不应该是这样的。

他还没有向霍华德证明自己和他一样优秀——他能创造出霍华德一样惊人的东西。

还有他妈妈…她…

托尼一遍又一遍地敲打着地板，对散落在地上的玻璃碎片毫不在意。玻璃划破了他的手，深深地嵌进了手掌，他发出嘶嘶声。但他不在乎这种事，他根本不在乎。  
资产捏了捏手掌的一侧，把拳头凑近脸。这次感觉不一样了，是两种完全不同的刺痛感。一个在他的手掌深处，另一个在一侧的边缘回响胀痛着。

资产不应该开放感知，不应该和他的灵魂伴侣建立比现在更牢固的联系。

但他感到强烈的好奇。

有什么东西把他的灵魂伴侣的手刺了一下，非常锋利，边缘尖锐。然后那种扩散的痛感一定是他的灵魂伴侣在打击什么东西。这种疼痛感觉就像一拳打在人身上，而且打得很疼。

他的灵魂伴侣在打谁，或者在打什么?

* * *

托尼仔细检查了霍华德办公室里的文件。

他刚刚参加完他父母的葬礼，他只想把霍华德的那些作品和设计图收拾好，这样他就可以把它们锁在保险箱里，然后忘掉它们，直到他三十岁或更老以后。他真希望能把所有的东西都捡起来，直接扔进一个盒子里，但霍华德的笔记和图表中也有合同和账单。托尼不能冒险让这么重要的东西在随意的堆置中丢失，所以他必须小心谨慎的整理一切。

当他看到一个文件，上面有他的名字和灵魂伴侣这个词时，托尼愣住了。

他的心怦怦直跳。

霍华德不知怎么发现了他的灵魂伴侣是谁了吗？不，那不可能，如果他知道了，他肯定会利用这件事，这样托尼才不会反抗他。但如果霍华德不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁，那档案里会有什么？

托尼把文件打开，读了里面的内容。

他的心里充满了罪恶和悲伤。

他的父亲一直在寻找托尼的灵魂伴侣。霍华德已经收集了所有他能收集到的关于许多年前参加过汉彭巴斯特先生聚会的人的资料，并且很快就把托尼以前见过的任何一个可能的灵魂伴侣都排除在外。然后他把尽可能多的人排除在外，随后他拿到了这些年来剩下的病人的医疗记录，并将他们的就诊次数与托尼因灵魂伴侣的疼痛而昏厥的次数进行了比较。

霍华德没有发现托尼的灵魂伴侣是谁，但他知道了一件事：那个聚会上没有任何人可能是托尼的灵魂伴侣。

起码被邀请的宾客间没有。

* * *

资产刚刚杀死一个男人。在让他看起来像是自己上吊时，他的胸口突然感受到一股巨大的压力。

他在清理证据的动作中停了下来。

他摸摸胸口。

这种压力比之前他对灵魂伴侣所感受到的任何东西都要强烈得多。他更习惯于自己灵魂伴侣绊倒后的昏厥，或是宿醉后剧烈的头痛。

这——他不知道这是什么，但它使他的心脏刺痛，让他的呼吸加快。

资产瞥了一眼墙上的钟，在任何人到达目标人物的住所前他还有足够的时间，而回收队伍在一段时间内也不会出现。

资产开放了自己感受的通道，然后立刻摔到在地上。

他喘着气，紧抓着胸口。他的胸口！他的胸口！他胸口有东西！它在燃烧！那东西—

然后他失去了知觉。

* * *

他的灵魂伴侣还活着。

椅子的电压升高，资产想要缩成一团。他的身体在电流的作用下颤抖，但他没有感觉疼痛。相反的，他感觉到的是胸口传来的一阵剧痛，一把刀正在切开他的灵魂伴侣，并往里面塞了些金属制的东西。

资产尖叫起来。  
三个月以来资产发现在离他两英尺远的地方总是有一个管理员存在，除非那会干扰到他除去目标以外，即使在那种情况下他的操纵者也不会离得很远。他们提高了椅子的电压，开始更频繁地把他清空和擦洗，但似乎他灵魂伴侣的记忆被永久地刻在了身上。他无法忘记。他的记忆会变得朦胧，但他总能回忆起来。他知道尽管只是偶然相遇，但他的灵魂伴侣比任何人对待他都更仁慈。

他的灵魂伴侣承担着他的痛苦，虽然在他们多年来分享的痛苦中他只替他的灵魂伴侣承担了极少数一点。在过去的三个月里他的灵魂伴侣遭受着巨大的痛苦，尽管如此他仍然在承受自己的痛苦。

这让资产想要回报他，于是他就这么做了。

即使是现在，他仍然感到他的灵魂伴侣胸口的疼痛和沉重。有人在那里植入了某些金属和人造的东西。

就像资产的手臂。

这就是他们成为灵魂伴侣的原因吗？因为他们都是机器？

但他的灵魂伴侣不是。

资产也不是。

他的灵魂伴侣也给了他另一件东西：人性。

那正是九头蛇竭力避免他找回的。

随着目标走进公寓，他的思考被打断了。一个女人。她看起来就像街上随处可见的那种女人，不像九头蛇会攻击的那种女人，但他的工作不是质问他的上司。

资产开始调整姿势——他现在跪在那个女人公寓对面街道的屋顶上。

资产瞄准目标，从窗户开始射击。

她无声无息地死去了。

“干得好，”他的一个管理员哼了一声。“收拾干净，走吧。”

资产点点头，照办了。

必须清除所有证据。

没过多久，他就坐在了离开的车上。车子在红灯前停下，资产透过窗户向外张望，一个声音从最近的商店里传出来。

七台正在播放一位穿着考究的男子对媒体讲话的画面。

资产感到紧张。那张脸是他过去的目标之一，它属于——

不，那张脸不一样，他不是霍华德·斯塔克，不过也许他们是亲戚。

资产的目光滑向电视屏幕底部的横幅。

Tony Stark .

托尼·斯塔克挥了挥手，他在离开时用手拉扯着领带。他的领子松了，上衣扣子也解开了。

他的衬衫下有什么金属制的东西。

资产碰触着自己的胸膛。

* * *

他的灵魂伴侣有点不对劲。

资产的胸口感觉到不正常的刺痛，他敞开自己去拥抱疼痛，感觉到空气从他的肺流出来。

他喘不过气，心跳得厉害。

他在牢房里躺了宝贵的几分钟，希望疼痛能结束，在结束时又绝望的开始猜测这些疼痛到底意味着什么。

氧气终于回到肺部时他放松的呼吸着。

* * *

在那之后不久，钢铁侠就是托尼·斯塔克的消息传遍了全世界。

九头蛇对此感到不快，并开始更多地观察钢铁侠，他们甚至发现了斯塔克和斯坦之间的斗争。

这就是为什么资产知道托尼·斯塔克在新闻发布时受伤的原因。

他还意识到一件事，托尼·斯塔克受伤的地方就是他的灵魂伴侣因心脏病发作而感到痛苦的地方。

* * *

在他找到目标之前，他仔细检查了他所有目标的旧档案，直到他找到了痛苦分担的开始。

他花了许多个月-许多年的时间秘密的收集那些信息。一些消息来源是九头蛇，但大部分来自于对他消除的目标清单和恢复团队对他的研究记录。

最终他找到了他要找的东西：托尼·斯塔克那天晚上就在汉彭斯特家。

资产开始挖掘更多。他尽了最大的努力根据他的医疗记录和他所能找到的托尼·斯塔克的病史来创建一条时间线。而他发现托尼非常善于保守这种秘密，这给资产带来了挑战。

资产喜欢这种挑战。

他总是受到别人身体上的挑战，但却没有人在精神上挑战过他。这是有意义的。他不应该思考，那么为什么会有人向他做出这种挑战？

如果他们真的有心研究一下，他们就会知道这些年来他已经重新夺回了自己多少的控制权。

资产会逃走。他不知道是什么时候或者怎么逃跑——但是在他逃跑时，最好记得带把刀取出他体内的5个追踪装置。

* * *

托尼一边慢慢地吃着他的土耳其烤肉一边环视着他的队友，或者随便什么。他现在太累，已经顾不上考虑社会关系了。如果有人把量子物理扔给他那么他可能不会在意，但人类互动的复杂性实在太高了。

当他腰部的疼痛消失时，他呻吟了一声。他不知道自己做了什么才会如此频繁地得到他的灵魂伴侣的帮助，但自从阿富汗以来，他的灵魂伴侣就更积极主动地把痛苦从他身边带走。托尼虽然不能依靠这来消除痛苦的根源，但他很感激这种帮助。

“第一次外星人入侵近在咫尺，”史蒂夫喃喃自语道。

“准备好为全人类献身了？”托尼问道。

“明天再问我一次。”史蒂夫低下头，颓然坐在椅子上。

这可怜的家伙需要休息，要不他就得睡在神盾局那些可怕的床上。它们算是床吗？那玩意看起来就像个简易木头架子，无论哪种称呼方式听起来都很糟糕，食物可能也很难吃。

托尼的眼睛又眨了一下，布鲁斯也需要一个地方过夜，因为他肯定不想呆在神盾这儿，娜塔莎和克林特同史蒂夫算是同病相怜。嗯，雷神应该是某种外星王子，但他也很好说话，所以谁知道他会对神盾局的生活区有什么反应。

“要去我家过夜吗？”托尼问道。

“真正的过夜还是那种集体狂欢派对？”克林特问道。

史蒂夫差点被一口烤肉噎死。

托尼耸耸肩。"除非狂欢是在发生在小睡之后"

“啊哈，经过一场漫长的战斗后的群体交媾确实是一种非常美妙的想法，但如果我们要这么做的话，我更希望参加的女性能更多一些，”托尔说。

克林特向托尔挑了挑眉毛。“你每张一次嘴，都会变得更有趣。”

布鲁斯捏着自己鼻梁。“没有性。”

“同意,”娜塔莎说。

史蒂夫仍然满脸通红。“我们互相认识还没多久呢。”

这是一个有趣的回答。"所以，队长你抗议的是我们不认识对方？这是否意味着如果我们成为好朋友，我们就可以和你一起狂欢呢？”

“Stark,”史蒂夫警告道。

“我只是好奇。”

“你这样问非常失礼。”

“所以你不准备说‘不’？”

“闭嘴。”

托尼窃笑着抚摸着他的左肩，因为他的灵魂伴侣做了一件事而感到一阵额外的剧痛。

他想让所有的人都搬来和他一起住。

* * *

在外星人袭击纽约后九头蛇内部发生了剧变，几名部署在神盾的特工被击毙，九头蛇曾经在神盾部署的一些研究由于这次变化变得无法使用了。

神盾仍在九头蛇的控制之下，但九头蛇并不了解其阴谋的威胁。有传闻说他们要除掉神盾某些离九头蛇和他们的秘密太近的高层，资产知道他们让他加入只是时间问题。

他也知道这是他逃跑的最佳时机，因为九头蛇还处于犹豫中。

他等待着接受另一项任务。

任务终于来了，他让他们把他带到指定的地点。

九头蛇不再埋伏管理员在他附近——他的行为在过去几年一直很良好，所以他们认为在工作时给他空间是安全的。不过有一个管理员还在，很可能是由于九头蛇最近的混乱——有人觉得需要格外小心。

他的管理员有几十年的战斗经验，但他还不够凶狠——他的动作太慢，不确定。

资产在几秒钟内就处理了他。

他呆在指定地点开始切断追踪器。

脖子上有一个，靠近动脉。第二个在他的右臂，也靠近静脉。第三个在他的下背部，第四个在他的脚上。

剩下的第五个比较棘手。

资产看过自己的病历，知道在他金属手臂的肘部附近有一个追踪器。

他挑选了自己最好的刀，并把它插入肘部，一块一块撬开金属。

当他完成后，他把追踪器塞进他管理员的外套，跑进了夜色中。

* * *

托尼做了个鬼脸，开始揉左胳膊，然后切断了疼痛的通道。

“你没事吧，铁皮人？”克林特在客厅的沙发上喊道，史蒂夫坐在他旁边的椅子上正在画画。

托尼咬紧牙关又揉了揉那脆弱的地方。“是的，我还好。”

“你的灵魂伴侣给你带来了痛苦？”“克林特嘲笑道。

这很痛，也很奇怪，就像回声一样。它很尖锐，又不完全存在，真的难以形容那种感觉。

托尼又一次把自己暴露在痛苦之中，然后立即停下了。

他的脖子、右臂、背部和脚(他的灵魂伴侣到底发生了什么？)除了他的灵魂伴侣肩膀处的疼痛之外，他还在忍受着跳动的刺痛和灼烧。尽管他很想承受灵魂伴侣的痛苦，但那种回声般的强烈感觉对他来说实在是太难以忍受了。

“托尼？”史蒂夫坐起来，放下速写本。“你确定一切都好吗？”

托尼挥手让史蒂夫走开。“只是有些抽筋而已。”

史蒂夫皱起了眉头，他张开嘴想说些什么。

“我是个成年人了，队长，我想我能忍受这一点疼痛。老实说你有些保护过度了，洛基事件结束后我们已经没什么大不了的事了。”

史蒂夫带着一副想要争辩的表情闭上了嘴。

托尼咧嘴一笑，朝电梯走去。他需要在史蒂夫改变主意并决定教训他之前赶紧逃跑。"冷静点，冷静下来，或者让布鲁斯给你一块特制的布朗尼蛋糕，我听说这对放松很有好处。”

他一边说着，一边逃进了他的实验室。

* * *

资产仰着头，盯着曾经印有斯塔克工业公司(Stark Industries)标志的塔。现在一个大大的字母“A”立在曾经公司标识所在的那个位置上。

他穿着一件长袖衬衫，一条超大号的牛仔裤，并用一件连帽衫遮住了他的脸。他的战术装备藏在便服下，以免被街上的摄像机拍到。

资产皱着眉头，仔细考虑着最合适的潜入计划。他已经拿到塔身的设计图，知道自己要找的人就在塔顶附近，但还不完全清楚到底在哪。

从前门进去并非完全不可能，但他很可能会因此被抓住。如果他从屋顶上跳下来，可以通过附近的建筑去到更高层。但他不知道他最后会到达什么楼层，然后他会遇到同样的安全问题。

资产在经过仔细考虑后决定选择通风口。他不喜欢它们，如果那东西一直往南延伸，毫无疑问会限制他的逃跑路线，但他的选择很有限。

他在发现通风系统有个开口后便溜了进去，狭窄的通风井让他的动作变得缓慢而笨拙，不得不常常停下以确保没有人听见他移动的声音。

他花了几个小时爬上许多层楼。他内心深处很清楚，其他人永远做不到在没有任何休息的情况下一口气爬到那么高的地方。

他找到一个内部通风口用来确定他的位置。

一个钢铁侠的手套躺在咖啡桌上。

资产的心跳了起来，这一定是托尼·斯塔克的楼层。

他闭上眼睛，仔细地分辨着其他动静。

有人站在通风口旁，他的呼吸变沉重了，心脏剧烈的跳动着。

那个人知道他在那里。

资产踢开了通风口，纵身跃出，同时拔出了他的枪。

Tony Stark向资产的头部发起了有力的挑战，而资产则用枪瞄准了这位天才。

“好吧，伙计，你到底以为自己是谁……”托尼慢慢问道。

资产抽出一把刀割伤了自己的脸颊。

托尼惊愕地叫了一声。他后退一步，把手伸向脸颊，眼睛瞪得大大的。

资产把刀重新套回鞘里：“我是你的灵魂伴侣。”（“I’m your soul mate.”）

 

Chapter 2

这到底是怎么回事？真见鬼！托尼发现自己的大脑在同时处理如此多的思考中有些不堪重负，他觉得自己同时撞到了十二堵砖墙上，就像卡通人物一样在头顶冒出星星，跌跌撞撞，昏头转向的绕来绕去。

他同时紧盯着那只胳膊。

在过去将近四十年后他又遇到了那个拥有金属手臂的家伙！等等！他怎么能确定同一个人？已经过去了四十年，而这个人看上去最多在20或30出头，他不可能是托尼多年前看到的那个人。

但遇见一个人在同一侧拥有同样的金属手臂的人概率也一样渺茫……

还有他脸颊上的伤口……

见鬼！

托尼摩挲着手指。“如果你是我的灵魂伴侣，那你为什么闯进我家，还拿枪指着我？”

那人向托尼挑了挑眉毛。“那你为什么用斥力炮瞄准我?”

“我不是随便闯进别人家的那一个！”

“随便制造点什么伤口。”男人问。

“What？！”

“你的脸颊在我割伤的地方刺痛，对吗？现在随便弄伤什么地方。我会带走你的痛苦，这就足够证明了。”

托尼犹豫不决地站在入侵者面前，理性在指出他的灵魂伴侣年纪会更大的同时，也指明了这个人肯定是他的灵魂伴侣。托尼能感觉到那个人的疼痛，这些痛苦属于另一个拥有金属左手的人的可能性极低。

托尼抬起他裸露的那只手，放到嘴边。拳头离嘴唇只有几英寸了，然后他暂停了一会儿，他的视线和那个陌生男人撞在一起。

那双蓝眼睛挑战性的望着他。

托尼狠狠地咬了他的手一口。

他感到一阵疼痛，但一秒钟后就消失了。

男人紧握着拳头。

托尼放下拳头，举起带着手套的那只手。“好吧，我承认你是我的灵魂伴侣。所以你在这里做什么？来谋杀我？”如果这就是他多年前见过的那个人，那么他现在很有可能是在和一个杀人犯说话。

那个男人没有立即回答。相反的歪着脑袋看了托尼一眼，然后慢慢地放下了武器。“我需要避难所。”

“所以我是你第一个来找的人？为什么不是家人或朋友？为什么来找一个陌生人？”

那个男人摸了摸自己的胸口，托尼胸口弧反应堆所在的位置。"只是某些方面的陌生人"

“富有诗意。”托尼别过头几秒钟，不愿意去想那男人的动作所蕴含的意义。他的手下降了两英寸，但还没有准备好放下武器。

突然电梯门被撞开了，史蒂夫带着他的盾冲进来。“托尼，你是不是——”史蒂夫突然哽咽住了。“Bucky?”

“（Who the hell is Bucky?）巴基到底是谁？除非你说的是他—”托尼问道，就在那个神秘人朝史蒂夫开了一枪的档口。

史蒂夫挡住了子弹。

托尼尖叫了起来。

那个男人扑向托尼，抓住他，在托尼还没来得及发射斥力炮之前把他按在胸前。枪口擦过托尼的太阳穴，刚发射后的枪管太烫了，托尼缩了一下，然后疼痛消失了，他好奇地抬头瞥了一眼俘获他的男人。

“放下武器，”那人命令史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看起来像只迷路的小狗。“巴基……”

"放下，武器。”那人命令道。

史蒂夫看上去快被撕裂了。

托尼举起他那只戴着手套的手，指着那人的脸。“我会对你开炮的。”

“你会杀了我们俩。”

“不是个糟糕的死法,”托尼反驳道。

“托尼，no！”史蒂夫冲向托尼，扑向那只钢铁侠的手套。

入侵者向史蒂夫胸口开了一枪。

托尼尖叫着扑向史蒂夫。

突然他的脖子上出现了一个飞镖，他倒在了地上。

* * *

“你们在合起来报复我！”托尼一边喊道，一边用冰袋捂着脖子。

史蒂夫在他的咒骂声中缩了一下。他瞥了一眼为绿巨人建造的密封室，现在里面待着一个被激怒的詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯（James “Bucky” Barnes），或者像娜塔莎更喜欢的那个称呼：冬兵。很显然，托尼的灵魂伴侣是一个70年前就该已经死了的人，但不知何故他落入了九头蛇手里，现在是世界上最顶尖的杀手之一。

如果他不是依靠他的宝贝大脑发财的话，托尼现在就会把头往墙上撞了。

不过他正因为克林特往自己脖子上来了一枪而对他大发脾气。不管那个詹姆斯—冬兵—不管什么鬼东西，都一样，主要问题是为什么他就突然变成诱饵了！？这显然是克林特因为马里奥赛车输给他而展开的某种报复。

“所以？”托尼问他的三名队友，其中两名表现得好像他被这么一件小事吓坏了似的。

娜塔莎看着巴基—詹姆斯—士兵，或者随便什么鬼，就像她在解决一个谜题。“监控录像显示他是来找你的。”她瞥了托尼一眼。“他是你的灵魂伴侣。”

托尼抱着胳膊，觉得自己被她的目光挑得体无完肤。“我想这很明显”。

克林特吹了个口哨。“哇哦，真惊人。说真的，你们俩见面的机会有多大？他生于20世纪20年代，你生于70年代。他应该已经死了，而你……”

“我们都知道背景故事，”托尼厉声打断道。

“他们把他当成武器，”娜塔莎说道，眼睛紧盯着詹姆斯。然后她把目光转向托尼。“如果他是自愿来到这里的，你不明白这意味着什么。”

“我觉得这不可能意味着任何好事，”托尼说。

“托尼，拜托，”史蒂夫恳求道。“我知道这一切都很奇怪，但是——”

托尼举起手让史蒂夫安静下来。“在你继续说下去之前，我想问你一个问题:你准备说什么？你这么说是因为你真的相信我没有理由担心一个暗杀者——也有可能是前暗杀者——闯入了我的房子?或者你这么说仅仅因为他是你的朋友？”

史蒂夫站直了身体，他的眼里闪过愤怒的光，突然间站在那的又是美国队长，而不是那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。“我的意思是，你应该以开放的心态看待这件事，因为目前我们还没有掌握所有的情报，而他很可能需要我们的帮助。”

"就算他不需要帮助，"克林特就会说"他仍旧还掌握着九头蛇的信息"

“一个史蒂夫和我现在才刚刚知道，按理来说几十年前应该已经被摧毁，但现在仍然存在的恐怖组织。”托尼用尖锐的目光看着克林特和娜塔莎。

克林特举起双手。“嘿，我第一次听说他们还存在，到目前为止我只听说过一些谣言和阴谋论。”

“你又怎么想？”托尼转向娜塔莎。

“我支持托尼的观点，”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎在回答之前仔细思考了片刻，“要彻底消灭这么一大群人几乎是不可能的，总会有人相信这个群体的价值观。看看其他恐怖组织就知道了，但仅仅因为某些极端分子对组织的供述并不意味着他们就是真正的威胁。”

“考虑到九头蛇的残党中包含组织的头号杀手，我认为他们是一个真正的威胁。”

"曾经的头号杀手。"娜塔莎纠正了一下他。她走到托尼跟前，盯着他。“和他说说话。”

“我对他无话可说。”

“他是你的灵魂伴侣，无论这对你意味着什么，他来这里找你对他肯定存在某种意义。”

“如果那就是他想要的呢？让我相信他，然后杀了我，或者你们中的任何一个人？”托尼转向史蒂夫。“如果他真的为九头蛇工作，那么你可能就是他真正的目标，我们不能让你靠近他。”

史蒂夫的嘴角在颤动。“我想我自己能应付。”

“这句话对一个胸部中枪的人来说还真有说服力。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的胸口，他能感觉到衬衣下遮盖着的绷带。

“子弹没打中。”

“只是差一点没打中而已”。

“你太情绪化了，”娜塔莎盯着史蒂夫。“托尼可能是詹姆斯的灵魂伴侣，但他很偏执，会保持警惕，不像你，史蒂夫。”她的脸因怜悯而变得柔和起来。“很明显你关心他，而他会借此对付你。”

“刚才你还为他而战，现在就表现得好像他是我们的敌人，”史蒂夫说。“娜塔莎，我不理解。”

"如果他打破了他们对他的洗脑，那么我想支持他。但在我们真正确定之前我不会放松警惕的，我们所有人都不应该放松警惕。”

“我同意Nat的观点，在这件事上我信任她。”clint说道。

史蒂夫握紧拳头，咽下了本来想说的话，带着失望和渴望的神情望着他曾经的好朋友。“我想帮助他。”

“我们会的，但要等到我们清楚他的精神状态，而弄清这件事唯一的办法就是和他接触。”娜塔莎转向托尼。

托尼举起手阻止她接下来要说的话。“我知道你要说什么，我是他来找的人，所以他只会跟我说话，也就是说我可以和他一起在绿巨人的游戏场里玩。是的，我会进去，但我不会毫无防备地进去。”

克林特说:“你带的任何武器都可以被反过来用来对付你。”

“不包括我的战甲手套，这是专门编程过的。我还需要一件防护背心，以防万一我们漏过了哪件武器。"

“这不可能。”史蒂夫坚持道。

“猜猜怎么着，世界上最致命的杀手之一就在里头，如果他没有武器，我敢肯定他能自己搞出一件来。”

* * *

当绿巨人房间的门慢慢打开时，托尼使劲咽了口唾沫。

詹姆斯抬起头，瞪着托尼的手。

门在托尼身后关上了。

“开始后悔来找我了？”托尼挥动包裹着金属的手指来了一个类似调情的问候。

虽然巴基在处境上是更脆弱的那一个，但他望着托尼的那种眼神却让他神经高度紧绷。

“你应该害怕我，”詹姆斯回答。

托尼停在牢房中央。“再说一遍？”

“除了我是你的灵魂伴侣外，你没有任何理由相信我。”

“这是某种逆反心理吗？”

詹姆斯的嘴角翘了起来。“我杀了很多人。有时甚至就在这样的房间里，看上去周围没有任何可用作武器的东西，但有时人只需要一些创意。”

托尼的喉咙变干了。“是的，我很清楚，因为我就是这样成为钢铁侠的。”

詹姆斯的目光从托尼身边掠过，投向了从外面观看的三位复仇者，然后那双蓝眼睛又转向托尼。“这就是这三个月里发生的事？”

托尼觉得自己的心脏刹那间停止了跳动，他猛地吸了一口气。无法用任何言语描述他在阿富汗的时光，他还记得当他的胸膛被切开时，他处于一种神志迷糊的状态，这更加剧了弹片在胸部撕裂的痛苦。那比他第一次承受詹姆斯的痛苦更疼。然后突然间，它停下了，他只感觉到金属插入他的胸口，皮肤和肌肉被推挤和重新排列，但那一点都不疼。

他能感觉到头盖骨上有一种熟悉的刺痛，这是他过去多次敞开通道接受的痛苦。他当时欣然接受了它，头盖骨上的刺痛和灼烧感分散了他被撕开胸膛时的注意力。

它很疼，但至少是一种熟悉的疼痛——那在当时差不多算得上是一种安慰了。

在这三个月里，有好几个星期他的身体一直疼痛难忍。但接下来的几个星期里他觉得幸福而强壮，在这几个星期中詹姆斯一直承担着他的痛苦。

现在回想起来，这种分担痛苦的关系比托尼意识到的要亲密得多，詹姆斯非常清楚他到底遭受了怎样的折磨。

如果对方不是一个为恐怖组织工作了几十年的刺客，托尼可能早就在地板上跪下，拥抱他了。

他们之间的沉默变得沉重而尖锐。

托尼无法忍受这个。

“你想要什么?”

詹姆斯目不转睛地盯着前方。

托尼皱起了眉头。“说点什么，你之前提到避难所了。你得给我个说得过去的理由，你不能真的指望我冒着生命危险的风险相信你，帮助你，我们还根本不了解对方。”

詹姆斯皱了皱眉头，他的视线像是能看透人心一样。“我不确定。以前没人问过我想要什么。

“从来没有？”

詹姆斯摇了摇头。“我——我曾经只是一件武器，但现在是人类了。”

托尼嗤笑一声：“也许我们应该给你戴顶帽子，上面写着:别忘了自己是人类，以免你因为自己的那只机械手产生某种错误的联想。”托尼看了看对方的肘部，那上面有很多伤。他想知道那背后到底发生了什么事。

“在肉体上是，但在思想上并不如此。“冰冷的蓝眼睛再次刺痛了他，把他的思绪拉了回来。"除了你。在没有任何人对我仁慈时，你对我很好。我没有接收过你的痛苦，你却承受了我的，即使在现在你也继续如此。”詹姆斯摸了摸他的左肩。

托尼在对方的触碰下退缩了，然后冬兵退开，不再碰他的肩膀。

他已经习惯了持续不断的痛苦，以至于这一刻他都忘记了痛苦的根源就在他面前。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

他的灵魂伴侣。

谁能想得到呢?

“娜塔莎说九头蛇将你做为武器使用。”托尼在詹姆斯面前交叉着双腿坐下来。“能和我聊聊那个吗?”

詹姆斯带着一种阴郁而扭曲的表情笑了起来。“我很乐意。”

* * *

詹姆斯很有趣。

他没有强迫托尼相信他，也没有强调他是托尼的灵魂伴侣，不过他并不刻意回避这个话题。他说话简明扼要，有时甚至听起来挺富有诗意的。

他像在谈论天气一样揭露了不少九头蛇的秘密，当他讲到潜入神盾的九头蛇特工这一爆炸性消息时，史蒂夫和娜塔莎狂怒地跑开了。

从他来到大厦到现在已经有几个星期了，神盾的眼罩佬还在对机构内潜入的特工进行砍杀和焚烧处理——不是真正像字面上说的这样，但是托尼很怀疑他真的实行了一部分。

詹姆斯也被囚禁了一个多月，史蒂夫咬牙切齿地把他从那间绿巨人的禁锢室里搞出来，送到另一个合适的房间里。

这让托尼很生气，史蒂夫太固执了，但如果他说他不想让詹姆斯出去看看这个世界并与之互动，他就是在撒谎。

詹姆斯不太搭理史蒂夫，每次史蒂夫叫他巴基的时候他都板着脸。

托尼曾经问过他需不需要一个名字，但詹姆斯回答他说“我不需要。”

“好吧，但是我需要你有一个。我不喜欢叫你‘前杀手’。”是的，他认为詹姆斯以前是个杀手，但是托尼在他的脑子里现在把他叫做“詹姆斯”。

“那就不要这么叫我。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩。

“那我该怎么样，叫你soulmate怎么样？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

是的，托尼不喜欢那次谈话，他仍然会想起詹姆斯向他详细描述过的那些九头蛇给他带来的痛苦。

托尼从来没有想过每次当他在头骨上感受到那些刺痛的时候，他的灵魂伴侣都被绑在一把椅子上，而九头蛇人员正在努力抹去他的记忆。

詹姆斯讲述那个故事时的眼睛……

那双蓝眼睛里充满了对他的惊奇和崇拜，托尼看着他，发现自己说不出话来。

即使在托尼在场的时候，他也很少流露感情。这还是托尼第一次看见他敞开自己，露出某些积极的情绪，以至于他说出的每一个字都让托尼觉得难以呼吸。

这是他第一次完全不怀疑詹姆斯的意图。

从那以后又过了好几个月。

这就是为什么托尼对詹姆斯是否应该被允许在复仇者大厦自由活动感到如此纠结。

“你压力很大，”詹姆斯声音中断了Tony的想法。

他们面对面坐着，膝盖碰在一起。

他和詹姆斯见面时不再戴手套了。

“你怎么知道我有压力？”托尼为了掩饰内心的不安装作不在意的笑着问道。

詹姆斯的左手抽动了一下，看上去很想触碰托尼。但他没有那么做，只是向前弯下腰，到人托尼能看到他的脖子和脊椎的位置。他把手指伸到头骨底部连接着肩膀和脖子的地方，“我能感觉到你的痛苦。”

詹姆斯重新坐直身体，恳求地盯着托尼。

托尼看向别处。“只是最近脑子里的兴奋比较多而已。”他揉了揉左肩。“我可以把你的胳膊升级。你知道吗，我是全世界最棒的工程师之一，我可以给你做一个更轻的手臂，一个不会给你带来那么多痛苦的东西。”

“你的意思是它会减轻你的痛苦吗?”

“我们的”托尼纠正道。“它会减少我们的痛苦。”

* * *

“托尼，不要让这件事影响到你到目前为止做到的，”娜塔莎轻声说道，蓝色全息屏幕在她和托尼之间跳动着。“他表现得越来越好，而他会这么做是因为——”

“洗脑编程，我知道！”托尼厉声说道，他转身背对着娜塔莎，缩起身体趴到实验室的一张桌子上。托尼用拳头猛击桌子，把文件和散落的螺丝钉扔出去。他跌坐在地上，“只要……给我些时间来处理。”

娜塔莎皱起眉毛看着他，但依旧点了点头，悄声离开了，留下托尼一人哀悼。

托尼叹了口气，转身面对全息屏幕。

他们在SHIELD公司的数据库中发现了一个隐藏的九头蛇文件，里面有他父母出车祸，以及詹姆斯穿着冬兵衣服的照片。

托尼倚靠着桌子，滑倒在地板上。

* * *

“你为什么不告诉我你杀了他们?”托尼问詹姆斯。

詹姆斯不知所措的盯着自己的膝盖。“我不知道怎么和你开口。”

托尼愤然离席。

  
他把自己锁在实验室里超过72个小时。贾维斯和史蒂夫为了把他弄出来放到床上睡觉，试过除了把门炸开以外用尽了所有其他办法。

在没有适当保护和睡眠不足的情况下，他的手因使用烙铁而被烫伤。

不过他一点也不觉得疼。

托尼跌跌撞撞地走进了史蒂夫所在楼层的小房间(有人在他把自己锁起来的时候决定把詹姆斯转移走)。

詹姆斯一把抓住托尼的衬衫领子，似乎准备揍他一顿再把他扔出去，就在这时他意识到那个走进他房间的人是托尼。

他用含着泪水的眼睛怒视着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯低了头把托尼的双手抱在怀里，用大拇指抚摸着那里的烧伤和疤痕。

他们静静地站了五分钟。

托尼最后精疲力竭的瘫倒在詹姆斯怀里。

* * *

托尼在一张陌生的床上醒来。

他眨眨眼睛，环顾了一下那间有点熟悉的房间。他知道这是他设计的，但有些装饰被改过了。这里的毯子和被单是淡蓝色，本来应该是白色，或者是灰色？反正他不记得了。

詹姆斯靠在床边，他闭着眼睛，但看上去做好了马上跳起来的准备。

托尼叹了口气。

詹姆斯慢慢地转过头来看着托尼。

托尼用鼻子蹭着枕头。“早上好”。

“早上好”。

一阵沉默。

“我在实验室的时候做了一只新手臂，想升级吗?

詹姆斯谨慎点了点头。

“很好。”托尼打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。“我要再睡一会，不要让任何人在我休息的时候打扰我。”

一阵沉默后詹姆斯回答道，“如你所愿。”

* * *

詹姆斯弯起他的新手臂，仔细端详着。

托尼感受了一下。

他左肩的感觉好了二十倍。

詹姆斯瞥了托尼一眼。“我能感受一下吗?”

“感受什么?”

“痛苦，我很好奇它变轻了多少。”

托尼犹豫了一下。“你确定吗？我已经承受这种痛苦很长时间了，你能应付得了它吗？”

詹姆斯轻声笑了。“我想该轮到我来承担责任了。”

托尼耸耸肩。“好吧。只是记住：这是你自找的。

托尼隔绝了自己感受詹姆斯的疼痛，他觉得自己就像突然失去了一条胳膊一样。他已经很久没有让詹姆斯感觉到那种疼痛了，久到甚至已经忘了没有这种疼痛的时候他的肩膀应该是什么感觉。“哇哦。他碰了碰自己的肩膀。

詹姆斯咧嘴笑了起来，也碰了碰他的肩膀。“哇哦。”

* * *

“有人盯上你了？”詹姆斯把托尼轻轻地按在墙上，他有时会忘记控制自己不去恐吓别人。

托尼挺直肩膀，带着一种矛盾的心情面对生气的詹姆斯。“只是一个叫曼达林的疯疯癫癫的老家伙。”

“他在威胁你。詹姆斯的声音变得冰冷。

托尼叹了口气，拍拍他。“冷静下来，小老虎，我已经控制住局面了。

詹姆斯皱起眉毛。

托尼笑了。“怎么了，你不相信我吗？”

“No.”

托尼眨了眨眼，没料到自己会得到这样的一个答案。

詹姆斯抱怨了一声，然后用手压在托尼脖子后面，把他的头拉向自己。

托尼猛地吸了一口气，看起来詹姆斯似乎准备亲吻他，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。詹姆斯是他的灵魂伴侣，但仍然有很多——

他们的额头抵在了一起。

哦，这样也不错。

詹姆斯闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。"我不相信你会停止伤害自己，我有四十年的知识储备来支撑这种忧虑。”

托尼生气的回嘴道：“我对你也有同样的看法。”

詹姆斯小小的扬起一个微笑。“那么就我们达成一致了，我们必须在一起，保护彼此。”他抬起头，他的嘴唇拂过托尼的前额。“Moya dusha.”

詹姆斯拉开一点距离，看着他。

托尼目瞪口呆的回望着。“你……你刚刚是不是……？”

詹姆斯露出一个得意的笑容。

“你确定你不是被派来谋杀我的吗？”

“如果是的话，这将是我造成过最甜蜜的死亡。”

托尼觉得自己的脑回路已经超负荷了。“我不知道你刚才说的是甜蜜还是恐怖。”

詹姆斯只是微笑着向他伸出手。“Together？”

托尼在握住那只手前看了他一眼。“Together.”

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 很开心能翻译这篇灵魂伴侣！！！现在它是我心中的冬铁NO.1！！真的好喜欢阿富汗事件开始后两人痛苦开始交互，同时又彼此分担，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊第一章结尾巴基哥哥真的高帅！！tony不一见钟情都觉得都不可能！我激动尖叫！！不难理解之后tony想恨巴基又无法真正仇视他，比mcu原设棒一万倍啊……！！


End file.
